


Mon second, c'est Désir

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Crowley aimerais parfois ressentir un peu moins fort. Ou alors se concentrer sur autre chose. Aziraphale, de son côté, ferait tout pour aider son cher Crowley.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #2: Désir]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mon second, c'est Désir

Le bruit du papier aluminium qui se froisse irrite ses oreilles si sensibles. Certains jours, il aurait tout donné pour moins entendre, voir moins précisément, moins sentir les odeurs...

Ce que Crowley désire, c'est de se voir priver de ses sens quelques minutes seulement. Que l'univers entier cesse de l'agresser. Mais c'était impossible, alors il essaye de ne pas penser au bruit que fait Aziraphale en déballant ce petit chocolat de son enveloppe d'aluminium.

C'est encore plus difficile de ne pas le regarder porter le chocolat à ses lèvres, qui se referment avec délice sur la petite douceur. Le bruit qu'il produit est au moins aussi délicieux que le bonbon qu'il mange, et Crowley ne peut définitivement pas s'empêcher de l'entendre.

Le petit gémissement de l'ange, appréciant le chocolat qui fond maintenant sur sa langue, a fini de l'achever.

Il désire ne rien ressentir du tout. Tout sauf ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur lui, le dévorant entièrement.

Il ne désire rien voir d'autre que le regard gourmand d'Aziraphale qui se pose sur lui.

Il ne désire rien de plus qu'entendre son ange gémir pendant qu'il le dévore.

Aziraphale lève les yeux vers le démon. Son regard n'est pas gourmand, mais il est chargé de question.

"Vous voulez un chocolat, mon cher?  
-Ngk."

Son regard s'abaisse à nouveau, détaillant Crowley sous tous les angles. Ce dernier se sent soudain comme s'il était nu.

Oh, Crowley avait désiré ce petit sourire amusé qui se peignait maintenant sur le visage de l'ange. C'était un sourire plein de promesses.

"Oh... eh bien, j'ai peut-être un peu faim, ce soir... les chocolats, c'est absolument charmant, mais ça ne suffit pas, hum?"

La pomme d'adam du Serpent d'Eden se souleva, ne sachant que répondre au sous-entendu. C'était un de ses jours ou il voulait, mais ne pouvait pas faire un pas pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Aziraphale était compréhensif. Il savait quand il devait prendre les choses en main et il le faisait avec douceur et compréhension (et beaucoup, beaucoup d'enthousiasme).

"... Mon ange, s'il te plait...  
-Bien sûr mon amour, que voulez-vous?"

Clignant très doucement des yeux, Crowley tenta de faire passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire dans son regard.

"Mmmh... Et si..." L'ange posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Crowley, et ce dernier cligna des yeux d'approbation. Pour remplacer ses mains, Aziraphale miracula des boules quies.

Il reproduit le même manège avec la bouche du démon (qui fut baillonnée) et ses yeux (bientôt aveuglés par un bout de tissus opaque bien serré).

Il caressa d'un air rassurant les avant-bras de son amour, pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, puis serra brièvement son poignet pour le prévenir d'un autre changement.

Très, très doucement, Aziraphale ouvrit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Crowley qui devenait un peu trop serré. Plongeant la main dans le tissus, il en sortit le membre déjà bien réveillé du démon.

"Oh, mon cher, je sais que je suis gourmand, mais là, tu me gâtes..." Ne pouvant entendre la remarque, il ne réagit pas à ces quelques mots et ne commence à se tortiller que lorsque le blond entame des vas et viens avec sa main serrée autour de lui.

"Hmm... cela va être un vrais délice." et il pose le bout des lèvres sur le gland, lèchant doucement le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappe déjà. Crowley tréssaute de surprise et gémis dans son baillon.

Aziraphale pose une main sur l'avant bras du rouquin, qui répond par une caresse. Tout va bien, il peut continuer.

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, il abaisse ses lèvres autour de sa virilité, dégustant chaque morceau, chaque centimètre, au gout délicieusement musqué, à l'odeur entêtante. L'ange n'a pas besoin de respirer, et il ne s'arrête que lorsque son nez s'enfonce dans les poils roux. Cela semble durer un temps infini.

C'est sa langue qui s'active à l'intérieur, lechant, serrant, frappant, taquinant son démon qui se tortille à chacun de ses mouvements. Il fini même par aspirer en remontant, sachant que cela fait grimper son cher et tendre au septième ciel plus que tout autre chose. Il recommence ainsi, accélérant le rythme progressivement.

Crowley se retient de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ange. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en charge, il n'a pas à imposer un tempo, il se laisse faire. Il adore s'abandonner ainsi, se laisser déguster, se laisser adorer.

Le blond est à genoux, comme en prière, une prière impie destiné à l'élu de son coeur, avec qui il a créé leur propre camps. Il veut lui rendre l'hommage qu'il mérite, et la détente dont il a besoin. C'est avec délice qu'il accueille sa libération et fini par se retirer, léchant ce qui reste un peu d'un coup de langue gourmand.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour qu'il ne soit pas assaillis par ses sens trop développé, il libère un à un les entraves qu'il a posé à Crowley. Il baisse le volume de sa voix pour lui demander si tout va bien.

Au lieu de répondre, le démon plonge tout droit entre les bras confortable de l'ange. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, alors que l'autre avait commencé à le bercer doucement, il parvint à chuchotter un "Merci..."

Avec un sourire à la fois tendre et satisfait, Aziraphale lui répondit:  
"C'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à vos désirs, mon cher..."

**Author's Note:**

> Le troisième défi est en cours, il s'agit de "Contes de fées". Je l'ai posté sur wattpad, mais c'est un fanart, donc je ne le posterais pas ici. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre pour participer au Discord, n'hésitez pas!


End file.
